User blog:Commodore Jim/Fake Dart Article
Dart ' is the main protagonist of the ''Legend of Dragoon franchise. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Biography '''DRAGON'S SPIRIT Long ago, a young Dart lost his parents and his entire village to the beast known as the Black Monster. Years later, during his quest to find the monster, Dart was caught up in a much bigger quest, one that concerned the fate of the entire world. Now, Dart must use a power long thought to be gone from the world: that of the dragon knights known as Dragoons. Gameplay Dart's gameplay largely revolves around Additions, long combo streams done via timed button presses. After inputting the opening attack of one of Dart's addition moves, up to 8 additional button presses will be required, being something of an automatic combo as long as you don't miss a press. The downside to these combos is Dart doesn't have much of a way to chain Additions together, so his extended combo potential is limited, and he doesn't have much combo versatility. The exception to this is the fact that all of Dart's square moves, apart from Moon Strike, can be comboed into his Up+Triangle, To The Skies, a sweeping blade uppercut that launches Dart and his victim into the air. Inputting any Square or Triangle move (Including Moon Strike, this time, but not including another To the Skies) during this launcher will combo into that move. So, for example, you can chain Dart's Volcano into To The Skies, and end with an aerial Blazing Dynamo for a 13-hit combo. Dart has some interesting ways to reposition himself. The last hit of the aerial versions of Moon Strike and Blazing Dynamo both quickly drop Dart (and any opponent he hits with it) to the ground. The other tool Dart has for repositioning himself is his Down+Circle, Leapback. When used, Dart will take a big leap backwards, much like an RPG character quickly jumping back to their original position after their attack. Dart can use this to quickly step back after finishing a combo, or even use it to escape punishment for a whiffed combo. When used in the air, Leapback moves dart backwards at a downward diagonal. Dart's other circle moves are Gushing Magma, Spark Net, and SP Potion. Gushing Magma is a ranged attack where Dart will throw a small sparkling object in front of him. After a delay, a pillar of lava will explode up from where it landed. This is one of Dart's two ranged attacks. The other ranged attack is Spark Net, where Dart will once again throw a sparkling object in front of him. However, this one will only activate upon hitting an enemy, electrocuting them and stunning them, giving Dart time to move in for a combo or a super. SP Potion has Dart drink of a potion, and once he's finished, a few AP orbs will fly out of him. Hopefully, Dart will collect these for himself, but there's always the chance that an enemy will get them instead, so beware! 'Super Moves' *Level 1 - Explosion - Dart becomes the Red-Eyed Dragoon and leaps straight up, before coming down with his sword pointed downward, creating a small heat wave on impact. *Level 2 - Final Burst - Dart becomes the Red-Eyed Dragoon, his wings turning to flame and acting as thrusters as he holds out his sword, dashing across the stage horizontally while engulfed in flame. *Level 3 - Dragoon Transformation - Dart goes through the full transformation sequence to become the Red-Eyed Dragoon. This time, the player has full control over Dart, who can now fly, shoot fireballs, and do long-ranged drill rushes through the air. Attacks during this time will KO. Introduction and Ending Animation Introduction Dart rests his sword over his shoulder and says "Let's see what you've got." before tossing his sword up, catching it, and taking a stance. Winning Screen Dart points his sword to the air, then does a fist pump. Losing Screen Dart crosses his arms and taps his foot, rolling his eyes. Dart falls to one knee, gripping his sword losely as he grits his teeth in pain. Costumes Wandering Warrior Dart's default outfit as seen in The Legend of Dragoon Gallery Lod-dart-feld.jpg|Dart Feld as seen in Legend of Dragoon DartDragoon.jpg|Dart as the Red-Eyed Dragoon Trivia *The broadsword Dart uses in Playstation All-Stars is the Heat Blade, as seen by the fact that his sword swings are accompanied by a flame effect. This is purely cosmetic, unlike in the actual game, where Dart's attacks would deal fire element damage with the sword equipped. References Me! Category:Blog posts